


Bedroom Dreams

by muscatmusic18



Series: Follow What is Out of Reach [4]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Lilith gets a new vibrator, Masturbation, Vibrators, fantasies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24202804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muscatmusic18/pseuds/muscatmusic18
Summary: Lilith gets a new vibrator during quarantine, and with Zelda being a tease, what else is she going to do?Another addendum for Out of Reach; this one will make more sense if that is read first
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Lilith, Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Series: Follow What is Out of Reach [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716583
Comments: 14
Kudos: 72





	Bedroom Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> We're going back in time for this one! Set the day that Zelda teases Lilith with her silk nightgown ;)
> 
> Not so much prompted, but rather inspired by a conversation with its-a-goode-day on tumblr, where it was pointed out to me that I may have left you all hanging by giving Lilith a new toy and then having Zelda wear that nightgown :)
> 
> And a huge and loving thank you to TomorrowNeverCame (its-a-goode-day) for editing and being the best synonym provider I could ask for

Lilith closed her laptop, letting out a slow, measured breath. Honoring her request, Zelda had left her nightgown on for dinner, but had teased her _mercilessly_ throughout the night: crossing and uncrossing her legs, reaching up to grab glasses on the top shelves and stretching her arms far more than usual. Every slip of the gown caused Lilith’s heart to pound and her fingers to twitch, desperate to slide her hands along the silk and tear it off to reveal the tantalizing figure she knew was hidden there (or not so hidden, in this case).

That image alone sent a jolt to her core, and she rubbed her thighs together, moaning softly at the friction. Thinking back to the package that arrived earlier, Lilith cast the laptop aside and made her way to the bedroom, excitement bubbling in her chest. There, she stripped down, taking a moment to run her hands across smooth skin before retrieving her new vibrator.

Sitting on her bed, she stopped to examine the toy; it was small and flat, about the size of her palm, and slightly curved as to fit perfectly there. Its unusual form is what first drew her to this model; it was designed to slip between your legs and rut against. Learning that had caused fantasies to flood her mind, and she’d added it to her cart without a second thought.

Lilith pressed the power button, gasping in delight when it buzzed to life in her hand, surprisingly strong despite how small it was. She grinned and turned it off – that would come later.

She set the toy aside and leaned back into the pillows, letting her eyes drift shut. Starting at the base of her throat, she skimmed her fingers along each collarbone, returning to glide up the column of her neck until shivers wracked her body. Returning to the hollow of her throat, she lingered a moment before sliding down to the soft skin of her breasts, searching out the sensitive spots she knew by heart. She traced circles, coming to just barely graze her nipple before backing off and doing the same to the other, repeating the action over and over until her nipples were hard and aching. Unable to stall any longer, she reached for one and pinched, a loud moan escaping her as she imagined a certain redhead’s touch instead of her own.

Lilith flushed at the fantasy of Zelda, embarrassed to be thinking of her that way, but she couldn’t help it at times, not when Zelda’s envisioned touch drove Lilith over the edge faster than anything had before. And with that nightgown of hers only serving to fuel the fantasies, Lilith was powerless to do anything other than lose herself in them.

With her free hand, she cupped her other breast, kneading the flesh. She imagined Zelda’s mouth on her, sucking and biting, then soothing with her tongue until Lilith moaned and squirmed. Her hands trailed down, down, over ribs and hips, picturing black-painted nails that scraped along, leaving faint red in their wake. Zelda’s throaty chuckle surrounded her, then a sultry purr as she kneeled between her thighs, the neckline of her nightie drooping low as she bent down to kiss Lilith’s thighs. Warm hands spread across her skin, moving ever so slowly up, closer and closer to her core until two fingers dipped into her folds—

Lilith’s eyes flew open and she gasped at the sensation – she was absolutely soaked. She glided her fingers through the slickness, hips jolting, and reluctantly pulled her hand away only for excitement to mount again as she reached for the vibrator.

Given what it was designed for, Lilith sat up into a kneeling position, shifting a bit until she was comfortable. Then she pressed the power button, and unable to tease herself any longer, reached down and held it to her clit. She hummed at the contact, the sound turning into a low moan as she began to slowly rock her hips. She adjusted her hand until the toy hit _just right_ and whined, letting herself fall back into a fantasy.

Zelda lay beneath her, hot breath ghosting over her thighs as she licked her way up before grasping Lilith’s hips and pulling her down, tongue delving into her center. Lilith whimpered and rolled her hips, Zelda’s lower lip catching her clit as she moaned into her. She wore that red silk thing with the hemline already brushing the tops of her thighs, and Lilith pulled it to reveal Zelda, already glistening with want, hips twitching below her. Lilith licked her lips, could practically smell her, taste her, was ready for a _feast_ when Zelda tightened her grip and tugged her closer, tongue curling, and all thoughts flew out of Lilith’s head except for _Zelda_ and _yes_... 

She continued to rock her hips, reaching again for Zelda’s hemline and dragged it over her abdomen, running her hands over the soft skin it revealed. From there, she pushed up the nightgown even further, tracing her fingers along the undersides of Zelda’s breasts until the redhead moaned into her cunt. In return, Zelda latched onto her clit, gently biting as she slid two fingers into her, making Lilith sob as she ground down, rutting against her face until she couldn’t even recall her own name.

Zelda worked her up, pleasure curling along her nerves and building up like a dam ready to break. Finally, a twist of her fingers, a flick of her tongue, a nip of her teeth, and Lilith came, shivers running down her spine until she went weak and light-headed but _oh_ , what a delicious feeling it was.

She fell forwards onto her free arm, still grinding against the vibrator. Her thighs trembled and her clit ached, but it felt too good to stop, and she wanted desperately to reach that peak again. Pressing her forehead to her arm, she rocked her hips back against the toy and let her mind take over, imagining Zelda behind her now.

The redhead was draped over her back, nibbling on Lilith’s shoulder blade as she pounded into her with a strap. Lilith’s world narrowed to nothing but them, her senses filled by Zelda – her weight on her back, her hair tickling her neck, her arm around her waist, her hand on her breast, her cock filling her, bottoming out on every stroke as Lilith rutted against her.

Zelda kissed up her back, licking the shell of her ear before crooning, “Do you like it when I fuck you?”

Lilith keened, begging for _harder faster deeper_. Zelda complied, arm tightening around her waist as Lilith began to shake beneath her, a second orgasm already starting to build. She shifted her hips, the new angle making her see stars as the tip of Zelda’s cock caught just the right spot over and over and she had to bite down on the bed sheet to keep quiet.

“Are you going to come on my cock, darling? Clench that cunt around me and scream?” Zelda’s voice was like silver in her ear, and Lilith moaned in answer.

Zelda chuckled in response. “I want to hear you, Lilith, want to hear what I do to you.”

Lilith let go of the comforter and whined, high pitched and needy. “Please, Zelda, Zelda, _Zelda_ —”

Her orgasm crashed through her, hips quaking against the vibrator as a fresh wave of arousal seeped down her thighs. Suddenly sensitive, she jerked the toy away from her clit, letting it buzz limply in her hand as she clung to the last vestiges of her fantasy, trying desperately to remember the feel of Zelda surrounding her, fucking her as her whole body throbbed with pleasure.

But the memory faded, and Lilith mustered the strength to turn off the vibrator and slowly shuffled to lay on her side, two orgasms back to back leaving her barely in control of her limbs. She stretched, pleasantly sore, and the feeling caused her head to spin until she chuckled to herself, positively euphoric and utterly satiated.

Opening her eyes, Lilith spotted her phone on the bedside table and crawled to reach it before sinking back into the bed. There she opened her conversation with Zelda, smirking as she typed.

_New vibrator works great_

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone is interested, the vibrator Lilith uses is the Pom found [here](https://www.dameproducts.com/products/pom?sscid=51k4_geiam&)
> 
> My CAOS blog is themoon-andher-love on tumblr, come say hello!


End file.
